This invention relates to a photoelectric converting apparatus used in a character recognition apparatus, etc.
A photoelectric converting apparatus by a flying spot scanner using an electron beam, etc. is known and currently in use. In such an apparatus, the beam is focused on a scanned surface by a focusing lens. The reflected light is received by a photomultiplier and the intensity of the reflected light is converted into an electric signal. It is necessary to accommodate the scanned surface and the photomultiplier in a black box in order to obtain a good S/N ratio. It is necessary, further, that a plurality of photomultipliers are provided at a distance from the scanned surface in order to receive the reflected light from the scanned surface uniformly. As a result, the utility efficiency of light is decreased and a problem of scale-up of the photoelectric converting apparatus arises.